


Roll for Initiative

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: The last of our New Year's prompt requests. The gang is playing a bit of Dungeons and Dragons. Superion says it's because she wants them to be able to think creatively in combat.  They think that's probably bullshit, but they're still having fun.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Roll for Initiative

Mother Superion levels her terrifying stare at the girls across the table, one by one, above the top of her screen. "The moon is covered in a heavy mist. A giant catfish, the size of a small horse, splashes quietly past you in the river. Across the river," she intones, "you can see a band of orcs. There are ten of them. They have your friend Kilros in captivity. And it appears that they intend to sacrifice him to appease their god." Her face is dramatically lit in the candle light. She's playing some spooky Gregorian chants on an iphone that she has secreted somewhere. 

"Dammit," Mary says. 

"Well," Lilith proposes, "do we really _need_ Kilros? Can't we get into the castle without him?" 

"Lilith!" Beatrice exclaims. "You can't seriously be proposing leaving him." 

"Well," Camila says, "how many orcs are there?" 

"A dozen," Superion says calmly. 

"That's a lot for a level four party," Mary admits. 

"It doesn't matter," Beatrice says. "We do need him to get into the castle. And we have to get across this river."

Ava frowns. "Have they seen us yet?" 

"No," Superion says. 

"Can I do a charisma check?" 

Superion sighs. "Why do you want a charisma check?" She's pretty sure she knows where Ava is going. 

"I wanna talk to the giant catfish." 

Superion places her hand against her forehead for a moment. "For the last time, Ava, no. You cannot seduce the giant catfish to get you across the river."

"I'm a bard, seducing people is my go-to," she complains.

"Operative word there is people," Beatrice points out. 

Ava smirks at her. "Well, in that case..." 

"Don't." Beatrice is trying not to blush because she knows where Ava is going with that thought and it makes her lose composure when Ava flirts with her.

Mary looks at their tiny figures on the board: her muscular Fighter, Camila's slender drow Cleric, Lilith's Paladin, Beatrice's Monk, and Ava's Bard. "Camila, don't you have the Water Walk spell?" 

Camila gasps. "I do! That's right!" She looks pleadingly at Superion. "Does it only work on me? I can use it on everyone, right?" 

Superion waits an agonizingly long moment before answering. "You can cast it once and it will work on everyone you choose within a thirty foot radius." 

Camila claps. "All right. I cast Water Walk! Let's go save Kilros." 

"You cast Water Walk," Superion announces solemnly, "and you are able to walk across the surface of the river. The orcs begin to play drums, and you can see that the fire is getting higher as they pile more wood onto it. You must do a stealth check." 

Everyone groans. Lilith demands, "How far are the orcs from the water line?" 

"One hundred feet. You need a stealth check." 

"Ava should roll for stealth," Lilith decides. 

"I should," Ava agrees. "Because I have the best dexterity." She waggles her eyebrows at Beatrice. Lilith just rolls her eyes. 

"No," Superion says. "All of you have to roll." 

"But I'm wearing plate armor!" Lilith complains. 

"Well then, perhaps you should have decided to play a Rogue." 

One by one, they roll. Ava's advantage allows her to choose the better of two rolls. Beatrice is next, then Mary, then Camila. So far, so good. Lilith rolls. A twelve. She cusses under her breath. 

"Language," Superion scolds.

Chastened, Lilith picks up the die again and rolls. Since Lilith's plate armor gives her a disadvantage, twelve is her high water mark. It might be good enough to pass the stealth check, but nothing lower will do. She rolls a six. Because the plate armor gives her a disadvantage, she is stuck with the lower of her two rolls. 

"You fail the stealth check," Superion says calmly. "The orcs are aware that someone is present now. Roll for initiative. For this, I will allow one party member to roll." 

Ava's modifiers again give them the best chances, so she rolls. Unfortunately, her luck is not good either. 

"The orcs draw their weapons and begin to move toward the trees where you stand." 

Ava waves her hands. "OK. I drag the Monk with me and run into the middle of the circle of orcs." 

Superion looks at her wearily. "What are you planning on doing?" 

"I start making out with the monk." 

"You cannot start making out with the monk."

"To distract them!" Ava protests. 

The party begins cackling. 

Superion is shaking her head. 

"Look, let me do a charisma check. If I fail, I fail." 

Mary gets annoyed. "You're really gonna TPK this party so you can make out with the Monk?"

"Like I said," Ava insists, grabbing the die, "it's a distraction. Then you guys can gain the initiative." 

"Fine," Superion says irritably, "charisma check." 

Ava tosses the die onto the table. It comes up twenty. She howls with victory. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She gets up and starts dancing. "In your face!" 

After a moment, Superion's unamused look settles her down. 

Barely able to grit the words out, Superion goes on. "The Bard and the Monk begin putting on a display in the middle of the ring of orcs. Confused, the orcs stop what they are doing and watch them with... curiosity." 

Beatrice is blushing furiously. "I'm going to kill you later," she whispers to Ava. 

"Don't kill me. Just beat me a little. It'll be more fun." 

"OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR YOU TWO," Lilith cries. 

Camila takes initiative now. "I attack with my crossbow!" she says excitedly. 

Between Mary, Camila and Lilith, half of the orcs have gone down. Beatrice takes her turn and says "I stop making out with the Bard and attack the orcs holding Kilros." 

The battle is brutal. It goes on for an hour, the six of them hunched around the table, rolling, grumbling, attacking, casting spells and complaining. Superion makes it hard, because that's her job. When they emerge victorious, with their NPC saved and all of them with about 2 HP left, they decide it's a good time to call it a night. 

*****

Beatrice catches up with Ava in the hallway as she's walking back to her room. "You must have thought that was very cute," she says accusingly. 

"What?" Ava knows what she's talking about, but plays dumb. 

"Making out with the Monk like that." 

"I'm a Bard, it's what I do." 

"You could have chosen anyone in the party to do that with. Why did you choose me?" 

Ava shakes her head. "Look, it was just a game." 

"No it wasn't," Beatrice insists. 

Ava is a little confused. She doesn't see why Beatrice is so... wound up about this. Ava has certainly had her feelings tested lately, and been occasionally attacked out of nowhere by the urge to put her hands on her friend, or the thought that she has such a beautiful smile, or that her lips look awfully soft... but it was just a game. Wasn't it? "I... I don't know." 

"You were trying to tell me something," Beatrice persists, stepping closer. "If you have something to say, tell me." 

Ava finds herself pressing her hand against the wall beside her to steady herself. "Well, do you have something to say to _me_?"

Beatrice takes Ava's hand, gently holds it between them. "I think you did that because you wanted to kiss me here, outside of the game. Am I wrong?" 

Ava's mouth is dry. "I... I don't know." That's the honest answer. 

Beatrice presses something into Ava's palm and closes her hand around it. Slowly, her eye contact unbreaking, she returns her hands to her side.

Ava opens her hand. There's a d20 in it. "What the–?" 

Beatrice's gaze holds hers with a warm intensity. She brushes a light finger down Ava's chin. "Roll for initiative."


End file.
